


Off The Races

by reoee07



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reoee07/pseuds/reoee07
Summary: 布鲁斯帮助杰森度过第一次热潮。





	Off The Races

**Author's Note:**

> 来自作者：ABO，Underage，道具，腿交，写给@DSL的点梗，图个爽的PWP，细节不必较真。

“罗宾，跟紧我。”蝙蝠侠低声催促着罗宾，他注意到雪夜带来的寒冷和积雪使得身后的男孩放慢了脚步，但幸好他没有听到男孩吸鼻子的声音。自从那次感冒后他就知道杰森不善于应付寒冷。这或许也有Omega的基因作祟，布鲁斯想了想，拉紧了一旁的少年，将披风的一角盖在他的身上捂了捂。

“我不冷，蝙蝠侠。”杰森有些不满地嘀咕了一声，但很快二人就安静下来，夜巡时他们需要保持必要的安静。空气中很快只剩下二人的呼吸声和天台下时而急促的警笛声。

在这样的氛围下布鲁斯能够意识到更多细节，怀中男孩的体温很快就升了上来，但似乎有些太快了——杰森比平时沉默了许多，往常他总会充满好奇地小声与布鲁斯讨论关于犯罪学的知识，时不时打趣般说些青少年才懂的笑话，但此刻杰森只是规矩地靠在布鲁斯的身旁，一言不发地看向前方。

蝙蝠灯在不远处的天空亮了起来，布鲁斯收回了改在男孩身上的披风，低声呼唤了似乎在发愣的杰森行动起来。杰森点了点头，迈开步子跟在布鲁斯的身后，但下一刻就突然倒在了雪地上。杰森不明白这是怎么回事，身体仿佛一瞬间失去了力气，和那次高烧相似却又不同——伴随着不正常的热度一起蔓延开来的还有某种古怪的粘腻感。杰森想从雪地里爬起来，他不想再一次拖累蝙蝠侠的夜巡了，但熟悉的黑色身影赶在他摇摇晃晃起身之前就凑到了他身边，宽厚的手掌盖住了他脸上发烫的肌肤，这不知为何给杰森带来一股安心感。

但他还想要更多，杰森感觉自己的脑子有点奇怪，他希望布鲁斯发凉的手掌可以继续抚摸下去，摸向那些潮热的皮肤。

“罗宾，你发情了。”布鲁斯沉稳地在杰森耳边说道，他感觉得到隐约从杰森身上散发出的香味，带着一点似草药发酵后的辛辣酒精味，正在逐步被砂糖般甜腻的味道渗透。布鲁斯的手伸向男孩的颈后，那块地方正微微发肿起来。

“什么？”杰森露出一副难以理解的神情。为了在犯罪巷活下去，他可没有那么多时间和机会了解性知识，他所知道的关于发情的一切就只有Omega会突然变得像个饥渴的疯子，然后Alpha就会不管三七二十一地冲过来，再然后他们就在房间里，或者别的什么乱七八糟的地方做爱——因为杰森就是从这么一场可笑的性爱诞生出来的，这就是他所知道的全部了，一切都听起来莫名其妙。“你的意思是——我是个Omega？”

这听起来有些太奇怪了，因为他想象中的Omega应该都是弱小的——无法自我保护的那些可怜人，因为他们在发情的时候什么都做不到，会有闻到他们味道的Alpha不顾一切不分场合地强奸他们，这种事在犯罪巷发生得太多了。杰森从未仔细想过这一切，但这发生在他身上时就截然不同了。那股抽走他全身力气的力量发生了改变，昏沉的大脑突然又清醒起来，但并不是那种他想要的清醒——杰森紧紧地抓住了布鲁斯的手臂，他突然闻到了对方身上强烈的Alpha气息，那味道窜进他的鼻腔，杰森感觉自己就像是被打了一拳——脑海中所有的一切都化作了粉末般的碎片，然后全都拼接在一起组成了强烈到不可思议的性欲，他突然强烈地希望面前的Alpha，无所谓那人是他的义父。这一切来得过快，他甚至没来得及明白这是怎么回事。

“我会带你回去，你这样的情况是不能夜巡的。”布鲁斯抱起已经瘫倒在雪地里的男孩回到蝙蝠车，他比半小时前相比简直就是个火炉，怀中的男孩轻轻颤抖了一会儿，然后小声说着不，不，不。

“我不回去，我不想回去。”杰森合拢了双腿，有什么滑腻的液体自腿间不受控制地流出，他试着收缩肠道却无事于补，那黏腻的触感让杰森感到恶心，但这厌恶的情绪很快就被欲望所覆盖，迫使他发热的手脚蜷缩起来轻轻颤抖着。杰森规规矩矩地躺在车上，这并不是因为他想回去，而是因为狭窄的密闭空间中布鲁斯身上的味道让他不受控制，尽管布鲁斯已经尽可能地控制身上的信息素，但近在咫尺的距离根本无法改变任何事情，杰森下意识地凑过去用脑袋蹭了蹭布鲁斯的胸膛，温热的气息吐在了布鲁斯的下巴边。

“再等等，罗宾，我会带你回家然后解决这一切的，控制住自己。”布鲁斯伸出手将杰森放回椅子上再系好安全带，他并非不知道杰森是个Omega，在他第一天带回这个黑发男孩的时候就给他做了细致的身体检查，为此布鲁斯也曾经犹豫过是否要给杰森那件制服。但布鲁斯没想到的是杰森的热潮会来的如此突然，仅仅十几分钟的车程内杰森的信息素就充盈了整个空间，牵引着布鲁斯的神经。杰森还太过年轻，他根本不知道怎么控制自己，欲望的漩涡几乎是轻而易举地就吞没了他。

当回过神来时杰森已经躺在自己房间里，热潮让他短暂地昏过去了一会儿。布鲁斯缓慢释放出的信息素让他从混沌中稍稍恢复了些许神智，杰森转过头去看到紧握着他右手的年长男人，用手掌将自己被汗浸湿的刘海捋到脑后，在他额头上给了一个吻。

“蝙蝠侠……布鲁斯？”杰森还没完全恢复过来，正处在变声期的嗓音此刻沙哑得不像是他自己的，他看到布鲁斯并未脱去制服，仅仅是摘下了头罩露出了那张熟悉的脸庞。此刻男人的眉头紧锁，杰森能看到他额边的汗水顺着脸庞的弧度滑下，像是在极力控制着自己。

“我在，杰森。——你是个Omega，你可能之前不知道。”布鲁斯压低了声音说，“我不知道你此前是否有人告诉你过这些……如何处理热潮，但我现在会帮助你。”

杰森摇了摇头，当然没人告诉他这些东西——他压根不知道自己是Omega，就算他早就知道，母亲大概也只会用行动告诉他，随便找个Alpha上床去就对了。想到这些杰森感觉自小腹传来的燥热又强烈了一些，布鲁斯难道是要和他上床，和他做爱？该怎么做？一瞬间杰森的脑海被那些所知不多的性知识所组成的画面覆盖了，他们都很模糊且飞快地闪过，于是杰森不安又尴尬地在床铺上磨蹭起来，用棉被轻轻蹭着不知何时起硬挺的下半身，他所剩不多的一点理智告诉他不该在自己的义父面前想着这些东西，更不该在他面前自慰。

但布鲁斯丝毫没有注意到杰森脸颊涨红的另外一个原因，仅仅是控制自己不被杰森的信息素分神就花去了他大半的精力，他轻轻拍着杰森的后背注视着那双像是被水浸泡过后湿润的碧绿眼瞳，“你现在产生的这些状况都是Omega热潮期会发生的，你应当会感到强烈的……性欲。”布鲁斯从一个小盒子里拿出一根黑色的假阳具，细长的棒状物没有任何装饰，只是在前端微微凸起。杰森皱着眉头看着那根细长的物体突然想到，蝙蝠侠居然连这种道具都是黑色的，这上面难道会有蝙蝠侠的印记？

“你可以用这个，杰森，这是Omega可以用到的，和抑制剂不同的是他不会对你的身体造成损害。”布鲁斯飞快地拆开包装后站起身，他不该站在这里，即使杰森是个身体已经发育完整并且和他的确没有任何血缘的Omega，他也没有任何理由触碰这个15岁男孩的身体。

杰森抬起头抓住了布鲁斯的披风，另只手则抓着那个看上去相当无害的道具，在床上分开双腿又很快合拢，自腿间流出的液体已经在他贴身的制服上留下一块暗色的痕迹。他已经被折磨得够久了，刚才那一丁点残存的羞耻心也卷进了旋涡里，此刻他只想要面前的Alpha留在这里继续完成未结束的教导。“等会——布鲁斯，别走，我是说，我不明白……我搞不懂这一切，我——我为什么是个Omega？该死，我才不要把假阴茎塞到我的屁股里……”杰森小声嘟囔着，甚至带着一丝慌乱的哭腔。

布鲁斯犹豫了片刻，再度坐回到床边。杰森现在看上去就像个不安的小动物，他想，杰森只是需要自己的引导——只是一次教育而已，并没有任何特殊的意味。布鲁斯将他翻了过来，顺便在他的下腹上放了个枕头好让他的臀部翘起来，再缓慢地褪去男孩的长裤。少年未发育完全的身体修长，大腿带着经过锻炼的肌肉，此刻的会阴处的肌肤却被透明的液体覆盖，暗红色的穴口收缩着，布鲁斯脱下了手套，将食指伸进已经变得柔软却依然紧绷的肠道里。他做的很慢，缓慢地开拓着湿热的甬道，每一次缓慢的抽送都带出些许透明的液体，随着手指的动作发出粘腻的水声。

杰森发出一阵像是哽咽般的喘息，他没法控制自己的呻吟随着每一次顶撞变得越来越大声，从原本无声的喘气变为沙哑而满是情欲的颤抖尖叫，甚至夹杂着一些不成逻辑的粗口和下流的请求，他从未想到过自己能发出那种声音，就是那种——Omega发出的声音。布鲁斯又加入了一根手指，两根手指分开来顶开原本狭隘的入口，这使得杰森发颤的腰间塌了下去，很快又被布鲁斯空闲的另一只手捞了起来，但布鲁斯始终一言不发，只是用温柔的行动安抚着杰森躁动的情绪。

但这并不是什么有效的方法，杰森想要的不仅仅是这些——Omega的本能需要的是Alpha的信息素，需要的是Alpha的体液，或者说精液。布鲁斯抽出了被体液浸湿的手指，将那根细长的物体缓慢地插进已经被操得有些柔软的后穴里，假阴茎覆盖着人工合成的Alpha信息素，简单但是能极快地缓解Omega的需求。那东西并不算大，比布鲁斯的两根手指相比粗不了多少，很快便整根没入了杰森的身体。布鲁斯抓住了杰森的手腕引导着他摸向那物体露出的一小截顶端，重叠的双手慢慢地抽送着那根假阳具。

这画面老实说奇怪极了，又带着某种罪恶而禁忌的淫靡。布鲁斯可以清晰地看见少年被操开的湿润穴口是如何将那根黑色的物体吞进去，又是如何在带出的时候溢出些许透明的体液。布鲁斯犹豫了片刻将手伸向杰森的下体，青春期尚未结束的少年性器对于布鲁斯的手掌来说还是可以一手掌握的尺寸，男人带茧的手指轻轻套弄着根部，机械式地套弄了几下。但这显然对发情期的Omega相当受用，在双重的刺激下杰森没多久就呻吟着射了出来，高潮比他所曾经经历的任何一次手淫都来得更为强烈，绵长的快感持续地刺激着杰森昏涨的脑袋。

布鲁斯轻轻地将那根被杰森的液体打湿的器物从缩紧的甬道抽出来，他感到头脑发胀，有那么一瞬间他想代替那根人工造物，将自己的阴茎插进去。

他将疲惫的男孩翻了过来，布鲁斯很清楚Omega的热潮，尤其是第一次，不会这么轻易地结束。本能的渴望将会折磨他们很长一段时间，直到Alpha的到来或者抑制剂注入到他们的血液之中。然而不管哪一样布鲁斯都不想实施在杰森身上，他用手背擦去了男孩额头上的汗水，看着他失神的双眼。“杰森，你现在应该会口渴，我去给你倒杯水。”

布鲁斯想要起身，但Omega显然是被这个要离开的动作所吓到了，紧紧抓着布鲁斯放在自己额头上的手——杰森并不明白这一切是怎么回事，他只是在遵循自己的本能——少年的双手揽过布鲁斯的肩膀，凑上去缓慢地亲吻着布鲁斯的下唇。

他不知道怎么接吻。布鲁斯的第一个念头是这个。男孩用虎牙轻轻地磨蹭着布鲁斯的唇肉，不像是亲吻，更像是动物在学习如何撕咬他的食物——但显然看起来他失败了。Omega的气息一下子毫无阻拦地抓住了布鲁斯的神智，男孩将温热的鼻息喷洒在布鲁斯的脸颊上，再一次轻声呼唤着他的名字，重复了一遍又一遍。

“我很难受，布鲁斯……Daddy，我不要水。”杰森紧紧皱着眉头，小腹的热度又开始窜了上来，不仅仅是有关于情欲的热，汗水已经打湿了他的后背，杰森缓慢地将上身的衣物褪去，胡乱地扔到一边的地板上，连同那个已经没什么用处的玩具一起。“……我想继续。”

亲吻持续了很长一段时间，杰森甚至感觉自己有些缺氧，少年修长的双腿缠绕在布鲁斯的腰上磨蹭着。“你最好知道你在说什么，杰森。”布鲁斯压低了声线，声音已没有了一开始的克制，双手掐住少年的腰暗自用力。杰森感觉自己好像更兴奋了一点，他也搞不懂为什么，他就只是单纯因为布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的声线对他说话再度勃起了？

布鲁斯稍微松了松贴身的盔甲，他清楚杰森的行为并不是故意为之，只是被热潮烧昏了头脑，纯粹遵循欲望，才会贴着面前的Alpha不放而已——也许自己一开始帮助杰森就是个错误，布鲁斯暗自想，但无法否认的是初次热潮的信息素一同将他的理智也蚕食的一干二净，他的确是想和杰森上床。布鲁斯低下头去引导着杰森如何亲吻。温热的舌尖抵着杰森干燥的嘴唇，轻而易举地撬开牙关，杰森呜咽了两声发出不满的喘息，像是在催促布鲁斯一样抓着他后脑勺的头发。

布鲁斯的手指伸向暗红的穴口，杰森的腿间似乎比一开始要更加湿润，手指轻轻搅动就能带出不少温热的液体，顶撞到某一处时杰森的身体突然僵硬了半分，紧紧抓着布鲁斯的身体颤抖了好久。杰森甚至有一种感觉——布鲁斯比他自己更了解他的身体，这使得当布鲁斯打开他的双腿时杰森没有任何挣扎，甚至是顺从地分开腿。

被操开过一次的后穴不再需要更多扩张，布鲁斯草草抽送了几下便将手指拿了出来，少年已经再一次恢复到一开始极度渴求的状态。尽管如此，当布鲁斯的阴茎插入少年的身体时还是费了不少力气，杰森不得不弓起腰发出带着鼻音的叫喊，也许是因为太爽了也许是因为太痛了，杰森自己也分辨不出来。相比起布鲁斯的阴茎，之前那根假阳具只能称得上是青少年学习材料了，杰森能够清晰地感受到布鲁斯的阴茎是如何一点一点将他的肠道顶开到极限，然后深入到前所未有的深度。杰森像个发情的猫一样呜咽不已，绷紧的脚尖因为快感几乎是痉挛了起来，他尖叫着布鲁斯的名字，除此以外什么话都说不出来。

布鲁斯被身下少年的反应带的有些控制不住自己，他一边用温柔得像是轻抚般的亲吻慢慢亲去杰森额头的汗水，一边紧紧掐着他纤细的腰部顶撞到最深处，每一次都几乎将阴茎全数拔出，只留前端撑开不停收缩的穴口，再猛地进入到最深处迎来少年一阵带哭喊的叫声。过载的快感让杰森难堪起来，他的意识依然清晰，就像醉酒了一样的人，他依然能够感受到自己正在和布鲁斯韦恩，他的新父亲做爱，他知道布鲁斯的那根玩意儿很大，比他见过的都大，他甚至还会涣散地看着布鲁斯线条硬朗的英俊脸庞想这些东西，但他的意识无法控制住任何东西，杰森不受控制地大声呻吟着，不受控制地合拢双腿然后又被布鲁斯的双手掰开，不受控制地夹紧他的阴茎引来第二次高潮。布鲁斯和他自己甚至都没有碰过前面，他就被布鲁斯操射了——布鲁斯比他更了解自己的身体——而且杰森处在热潮的身体也根本不需要什么做爱的技巧，就会呜咽着高潮，夹着Alpha的阴茎颤抖到痉挛的程度。布鲁斯被杰森在高潮时夹紧后穴的动作弄得差点射了出来，这也让他稍微理智了一些，他绝对不能标记杰森。

杰森意识到自己可能失神了一会，很长的一段时间内他的眼前都被像是电视机的白噪点一样充满了，只有久久不散去的快感让他小腹收紧了很长一段时间。回过神来时布鲁斯已经将阴茎从他的体内抽了出来，用双手合住他的膝盖，将依然硬挺的阴茎在他夹紧的腿根磨蹭着抽插起来。

硬挺发热的阴茎在腿根极为柔软的肌肤来回磨蹭着，杰森一时半会没有反应过来布鲁斯这是在干什么——为什么不继续？但他却一个字都说不出来，他太累了，只能两眼发直地看着布鲁斯的性器在自己早先被体液打湿的腿根来回磨蹭着，听着布鲁斯发出低沉沙哑的喘息，最后将腥白的液体射到杰森的小腹上。

性爱过后Alpha和Omega天生的激素让气氛变得柔和起来，少年的体力早已被耗尽，杰森在看到身体上星星点点的体液时红透了脸，扭动了几下很快就昏睡过去。布鲁斯将他身上的体液，包括自己的，都擦干净后，抱了抱比平常似乎要娇小一些的男孩。

End


End file.
